


Tell No One

by TayVT



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Actor Tom Holland, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:50:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayVT/pseuds/TayVT
Summary: Taylor, a girl coming back to the start of her Junior year in High School, meets a new kid in her class. This kid's name was Peter. Peter Parker. They become friends, but it eventually grows to be something more. What will happen if she finds out Peter's greatest secret? What will happen if Peter finds out her greatest secret?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Taylor, a girl coming back to the start of her Junior year in High School, meets a new kid in her class. This kid's name was Peter. Peter Parker. They become friends, but it eventually grows to be something more. What will happen if she finds out Peter's greatest secret? What will happen if Peter finds out her greatest secret?

“Let me go!”, I yelled out in the dark tunnel. Some men had previously just climbed out a hatch somewhere off to the side, leaving me alone in the quiet, open space.

The tunnel was wide open and dark. It seemed as though it was a large sewage tunnel. And it stunk. It plain out stunk. There was a little water building up in this dark abandoned pathway. There was water trickling down the rounded walls of the tunnels. And it was so quiet that I could hear the faintest drips and drops of a nasty solution of water mixed with some other stuff that seemed to me to be sludge.

I was hurting all over. I’m pretty sure my collar bone had snapped. At least it felt like it. Who knows? I was left all alone in this sewage area tied up to a metal folding chair with duct tape. I have to admit, that I thought they were going to kill me. But they didn’t. They let me alone. Now all I could wonder was why? My mouth was duct taped and some of my hair was caught in it. Just imagine taking that off! I looked down at my arms, which were scratched and bloody all over.

All they did was beat me up. No domestic violence. Just a lot of punching in anger and jealousy. They weren’t just guys but there was a girl there too. Not so much a girl; she was about the same age as me. For some odd reason, I felt as though I knew her before, but she was covered from top to bottom so there was no way of telling.

Then all of a sudden I heard a gunshot! 

“Jeez- Lew---, I need to get out of here.”, I thought while studying my surroundings.

But there was no need to even try. I was aching all over, from head to toe. Plus there was no way of getting untied. My collarbone was killing me, quite literally. I think I was losing a lot of blood because after the fourth round of gunshots I started to black out. My head became light as a feather, and my surroundings started to wind around me like I was being jerked around gently. Then a black abyss crawled across my eyes from the sides...


	2. Chapter 2

Drip, drop, drip, drop, drip, drop, drip…

“Oh God! No no no no no no. sheeezzz, oh lord, please don’t be dead. Please don’t be dead!”

Ow. It stung. I don’t know what stung, but the pain started to increase more and more rapidly by the second. God, it hurts.

Then it hit me. I remember the sound of the duct tape unrolling. The metal folding chair. The putrid smell of the humid air. The taser. The slam in the nose. Jeez Leweez! They got me hard. Ow.

“I’ve got you. Hey, do you hear me?”

I heard someone’s voice. Was I hallucinating? Or was it real? I felt exhausted and in pain. I wished I could still be blacked out because at least the pain would be less intense. I feel like I heard the voice before. It was familiar. But whose was it, if it even was real?

I pretty much put all my energy into opening my eyes. It felt like someone was digging a scalpel into the cornea of my eye without pain killers. I felt so delicate and light headed.

“Who?... who is this?”, I mumbled through swollen lips.

“It’s me, Peter.”, was the response that I heard.

“Oh. Peter.” I staggered. “Good to see you. ...kind of. This is awkward.” I laughed a little but coughed up some sort of phlegm which was sitting in the pit of my lungs.

“Stop. stop. Stop. Calm down. Don’t move. Stoppppppp. Why can’t you just listen?”, he said almost laughing.

But then he immediately stopped when I rolled over and puked all over the place. Wherever that place was… He grabbed my hair and pulled it out of my face.

I puked up a ton of blood. It wasn’t just a ton; it seemed like I puked up every fluid ounce of blood in my body. I looked at it and was so shocked that…

Everything around me got blurry. The sound of Peter’s heavy breathing was drowning out. A familiar blackness started to creep in from the corners of my eyes. The last thing that I could wonder was: How did Peter know I was in trouble? How did he find me?


	3. Chapter 3

Once again I woke from unconsciousness. But I wasn’t in that dank, odorous place surrounded by blood and puke. I was out in a much colder place. I was on top of a very tall building, and it was very windy. I was cold, really cold. I had perspiration all over my body from the adrenaline of the beatings and from the heat of that sewer-tunnel. 

I realized that I was in just a sports bra and nike shorts. My shoes were gone, and all that I was left with were my socks which were soaked and nasty. Those monsters must have really taken a toll on me. 

Then I wondered: how did Peter manage to get me up on this tower? This had got to be the Bank of America building. It wasn’t the tallest building in New York, but it was up there somewhere. I must have been unconscious for hours. And why here?

I looked over my shoulder and saw Peter sitting against a box. It was probably an electrical box or some sort of heating system thing. He was on his phone scrolling threw something and didn’t seem to notice me waking up. I was legitimately freezing. But my collarbone wasn’t hurting as much. It felt numb. He must have given me some meds while I was unconscious. I was also in a brace that wrapped around my arm and neck. I must have broken my collarbone. I looked over again, and Peter still didn’t notice that I had regained consciousness. 

“Ummm, yo.” I said. His head immediately popped up, and he ran up to me and knelt down.

“Oh my god, I thought you were not going to make it. You had me worried.” he told me.

“Well, I’m not weak if that’s what you’re hinting at. They would have to do a lot more if they wanted to actually hurt me.” I responded.

He then said, “Your confidence in yourself never ceases to amaze me Tay. You’re ridiculous.”

He smiled and sighed as a weight of worry and concern swept off of his shoulders.

“I’m alright. Just cold. Like really cold.”

“I am so stupid. Why did I not think of that. Stupid Peter.” he scolded himself. He crawled over to his backpack and pulled out one of his sweatshirts that he had wore to school the other day. He also had some sweats and a blanket. He brought them over to me and helped me put on the sweatshirt since I had a brace on. I then took off the shorts and put on the sweats.

“Thanks”, I said.

“No problem, I’m sorry I didn’t get it before.” he replied.

“Nah, you saved me, I think that’s all that counts. Thanks bro. I thought I had ‘em, but I guess I didn’t. How did you even get me up here?”

“I carried you after I fixed you up.”, he said.

“But why did you bring me here?”, I inquired.

“I wanted to get you away from any danger. For all I know, you were attacked. I don’t even know where that all started. I couldn’t bring you home, because I don’t know if there are anymore waiting for you there. So I brought you up here. We can go if you want, but I’m carrying you.”

“What if… that altercation began up here, and there are some up here?”, I teased.

His face went from cool to worried. He began to frantically look around. He grabbed some stuff and threw it in his backpack. He proceeded to bend over and scoop me up in his arms.

I laughed, “What are you doing?”. 

He looked at me confused, “Are you kidding me? I’m getting you out of here and somewhere safe!”

I laughed more (even though I felt a little sore in the diaphragm). “I was joking around Peter!” I said while laughing, “you’re really serious about this.”

He looked exasperated and set me back down with the blanket. “Man, it’s been quite the day. Do you want to come over to my place for the night? We have an extra room in the apartment. Aunt May helped clean it up a bit for our last--”

“I’m alright” I interrupted. “Can you just take me back to my place? My dad is probably worried sick where I am.”

“I just…” He paused looking somewhat embarrassed. Then he got back his composure. “I don’t want you getting hurt again, since no one else was there to help you but me. How would this nerdy guy, that happened to go to school with you, save you from some pretty bad people?” He laughed rubbing the back of his head. “Anyways, I guess I’ll take you home. But since I cannot help you later, you have to let me carry you home. I’ll get a taxi. Ok?”

“Alright. Thanks man. Haha, why were you even down there? Wait… Were you stalking me?” I was completely shocked but genuinely concerned.

“Heck no. Why on earth would I? You’re just this girl at school whose in my Anatomy class and Algebra 2/Trig class. Ew. no. Let’s go.”

And that was that. He picked me up and carried me to the elevator. It was silent on our way down. No one ever joined us in the elevator so we went all the way down to ground floor. It was no surprise because it seemed like it was late in the night. 

“What time is it?” I asked.

“4:17.” he replied from looking at the watch he had on his wrist. It looked like my older brother’s watch. I kind of grinned but then stopped before he could see me. 

“But seriously, you weren’t stalking me?”

“NO. It’s a long story. I’ll tell you some other time. Right now you need some serious rest, and it’s a good thing that it’s a Saturday morning.” He ended.

I let the conversation go right there. We reached ground level and hopped in a taxi on the way home. I had to tell him the address of my house since it was only the second week of school. And why would I go home with a dude who I just met last week?


	4. Chapter 4

The taxi pulled up in my driveway. I lived in a neighborhood which is not common for New Yorkers, but it was not too far from the city so it worked. I dug through my bag and pulled out a 20 for the driver. I held my hand out to the driver and right as he was about to receive it, Peter gently grabbed my arm (obviously the one that wasn’t in a brace) and said, “here, let me pay for it. Go inside and rest. I’ve got you.”

So I put my cash back in my bag and got out. 

“Do you want me to walk you to the door?” he asked.

“It’s alright. Anyways, it’s almost 5:00. I can make it to my own door myself. Like I said, I’m not weak.” I responded.

I started to walk up to my house, but then stopped. I spun around and jogged back to the taxi before it left. He rolled down the window. “Thanks again Peter. Especially since I don’t really know you. You saved me from a lot of trouble. Thanks. Night.” Then before he could respond, I turned and jogged to my house. I think I might of heard him say ‘anytime’, but I wasn’t sure. That was weird. Especially for me.

The cab backed out and left. I waited until it was over the hill, where I couldn’t see it anymore. I yawned. I was also kind of upset at myself. I’m so stupid. I should’ve been able to get those jerks but they got me instead. I’ll show them next time this happens.

I walked around the back of my house to make sure no one was out there, though it was hard to see because it was so dark. I climbed up on the car and gracefully jumped up on the roof. No one knew that I was able to do that. I didn’t make a single noise. I tiptoed across the roof and came around the back. The moon and stars were really prominent. I opened the window and slid in the house. Bear and Dutchie were there but I had to be careful not to wake them up. I filled my lungs up with fresh air and blew. The air from my lungs closed the door. My flute powers really do help when I’m in a jiff. I realized I had these powers in fifth grade, but I didn’t tell anyone. Wasn't planning to.

I slid in bed and covered myself in blankets. Bear got up from the foot of my bed and crawled under the blanket with me. I honestly wouldn’t know what I would do without him. I laid there on my back and watched the moon and stars in my window. Then Peter came across my mind again. It was really weird that he helped me out. That he could even know where I was was terrifying in and of itself. He must have been a professional stalker or something. I don’t even know him. How did he find me? I intend to find out at school on Monday.


End file.
